Érase una vez tú y yo
by Angelique Kaulitz-Cullen-Black
Summary: "Era caprichosa e irritante cuando se lo proponía. Obsesiva cuando lo requería una situación. Chillaba de emoción por los motivos más absurdos. Y, sin embargo, se encontró sonriendo en sintonía con ella más de una vez. Disfrutando su compañía y añorando su presencia cuando no se veían." [Para la semana del crack del foro Proyecto 1-8]


_El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenece. Esta historia es para la Semana del Crack en el foro Proyecto 1-8. __Es un AU, o un semi AU._

* * *

**.~Érase una vez... tú y yo~.**

* * *

Sus padres le decían, a menudo y más veces de las que le gustaría, que si se dedicaba más a sus estudios llegaría lejos; murmuraban que era brillante bastante más seguido y prometían perpetuamente que podría dedicarse a lo que quería si los obedecía, si confiaba un poco en su juicio. Su madre solía alentarlo a estudiar cuando estaba en casa mientras que el autor de sus días no se privaba nunca de señalar que _buen_ niño era, porque obedecía, porque era estudioso.

Era difícil negarse y se sentía _infantil_ cuando su mejor excusa era que prefería las pompas de jabón que nacían en su balcón.

Ken siquiera podía apoyarlo, ya que la tristeza palpable en su rostro evidenciaba que sólo estaba acostumbrado a recibir decepciones por parte suya, por parte de su familia. Su hermano pequeño, el mismo que siempre recurrió a él cuando tenía problemas, parecía alejarse cada vez más, como si una abismal distancia se abriera entre ellos, se interpusiera entre ambos.

¿Estaba haciendo lo mismo?

Supuso que no era tan importante quien lo había iniciado sino si alguno de los dos era capaz de romper con ello. Hasta el momento, ninguno lo era.

_Me dijeron que Osamu es un niño muy inteligente, señora Ichijouji. ¡Su hijo es un genio! _Lo repitieron tantas veces que ya no fue un simple comentario de una vecina casi desconocida. Con el tiempo, se volvió algo mucho más _poderoso_.

¿Una regla? No, ni siquiera eso. Una marca permanente, eso si. _Imborrable_.

—¿No quieres salir a jugar? —dudó Ken, una tarde de tantas.

Osamu no recordaba que le hubiese hecho esa pregunta en mucho tiempo. Sus recuerdos se volvían difusos a medida que se alejaba de aquello a lo que estaba habituado.

—No —negó, sin apartar la mirada de la computadora— Estoy _ocupado_.

Tampoco recordaba haber accedido alguna vez al pedido del más pequeño.

Con esa respuesta, con todas ellas, no podía decir que le extrañó que su hermano menor dejase de recurrir a él cuando necesitaba _compañía_.

En ocasiones, la tristeza en el rostro del más joven lo desestabilizaba y no sabía que es lo que más deseaba en ese momento de debilidad. A veces se le daba por pensar que quería estar con Ken, otras que no podía desconcentrarse de su meta y muchas tantas que si lo hacia, perdería el ritmo, el sentido, la dirección.

Ninguna de sus excusas era verdad. Tampoco mentira.

No estaba seguro de si pudiera aceptar la propuesta, en realidad. Ken era _libre_, podía deslizarse por las escaleras y sentir el aire en su rostro cuando corría. Sonreía abiertamente cuando una mariposa se paseaba junto a él y trataba de mantener esa misma sonrisa, pese a todo. Demasiado bondadoso para ser real.

Y, pese a eso, pese a toda esa libertad, Ken lo echaba de menos a él, no al niño _genio_. Tal vez el pequeño también extrañase ver las pompas de jabón nacer desde el balcón.

Pero era tarde para eso, para mucho, y aun quedaba _pendiente_ su futuro prometedor.

* * *

Su madre lo felicitaba a menudo y se sentía orgulloso de ver su sonrisa, de ser el causante de que ella estuviera contenta. Se sentaban juntos a él, ella y su padre, dejándole narrar sus nuevos descubrimientos, lo más interesante de su día.

Sólo se dedicó a estudiar, porque eso lo haría el _mejor_, lo haría ser más inteligente y cuidó de recibir notas excelentes, que demostraban que no era _cualquiera_.

No hay nada que no puedas hacer si luchas por ello, le comentaron sus maestros cuando le dijeron que podía continuar en un grado superior. Eres un niño muy _inteligente_. Sólo tienes que esforzarte más.

No se permitió bajar sus notas, tenía que enorgullecerlos a todos. Jamás pensó que su lista de personas que quería impresionar iba a aumentar en tan poco tiempo. No podía decepcionar a nadie y menos a sus padres, que siempre lo alentaban. Menos a él mismo, que sabía que podía ser el mejor.

Podía y lo _sería_.

Los juegos terminaron en un rincón olvidado, apilado con los sueños de viajes imposibles y las historias de maravillas, de aventuras; encerrados en lo más profundo del baúl de sus memorias, arrinconados junto a sus viejos pasatiempos y a sus vivencias más lejanas.

En eso se había convertido su vida, en una línea, un camino recto que seguir. Sólo había una dirección posible: ir hacia el frente, llegar a la cima, a lo más alto. El rumbo establecido, la meta fija. Lo que quedaba era avanzar.

Siempre lo haría más rápido, antes que los demás. Solo.

Y en medio de esa certeza, llegó _ella_.

Tenía aquellos recuerdos grabados en su mente, en su retina, en su corazón.

Iba a cuatro grado de primaria cuando se conocieron, aunque él tenía un año menos que todos sus compañeros.

Se sentaba en los primeros pupitres, por supuesto. Siempre solo. Siempre al frente, pero sin nadie más a su alrededor. Siquiera podía decirse que era sociable. Había preferido encerrarse en sus libros de texto y no en conversaciones absurdas, teorías descabelladas.

Al principio, no encontró nada diferente en la llegada de una niña a la escuela.

Tal vez jamás lo habría notado si ella hubiese sido enviada al otro extremo del salón. Probablemente, hubiese terminado siendo uno más de sus compañeros de los que no recordaba su nombre o si alguna vez habían sido amigos, anotada en su cuaderno de comunicaciones pero perdida en las hojas del final, sin mayor atención con una rápida lectura en casos de necesidad.

La vio el primer día de clases, por supuesto, y la profesora le pidió a la alumna nueva que se sentase junto a él, en el único espacio libre del salón. No era extraño, ya que no solía tener muchos amigos.

Quizás las cosas habrían seguido siendo una línea recta, sin curvas, sin emoción.

Su nombre se perdió en el aire aquella vez. Jamás consideró la posibilidad de que algún día podría decirlo hasta cansarse, ni que lo repetiría en el más íntimo de los silencios.

Ella y su familia habían llegado desde Odaiba, con intenciones de quedarse en Tamachi, permanentemente, por causas que no llegaron a platicar demasiado. Algo de un atentado, algo de un secuestro. Era demasiado joven para recordar lo que sucedió en el tiempo previo a cambiar de hogar.

Se presentó delante de todos con una sonrisa amplia y con su uniforme gris. Se dirigió específicamente a él cuando llegó a su lado.

—Hola, soy _Motomiya_ Jun —anunció ella, con orgullo— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

No entendía la necesidad de repetir tal información, lo había gritado a toda la clase pocos segundos antes.

Apartó la mirada de las frases escritas, de las palabras plasmadas, en el libro y levantó los ojos hasta encontrarse con los contrarios. Los de ella eran marrones rojizos, grandes y curiosos. Su cabello llamativo era algo que jamás olvidaría.

—_Te escuché_ —musitó.

Notó una mano que le apartaba con firmeza el escrito y unos ojos castaños que lo miraban con firmeza desde el otro lado— Bien, ¿Entonces, cuál es tu _nombre_?

Le devolvió la mirada con superioridad sin devolverle lo que le había quitado, combatiendo en silencio para ver quien obtenía el triunfo.

Tenía que reconocer que era la primera que no se intimidaba ante él.

—_Ichijouji_ —replicó, alargando el brazo para recuperar su libro, con el ceño fruncido— Ichijouji Osamu.

La maestra pidió atención a la clase y ella rió fuertemente, al acomodarse en su lugar— Mucho gusto en conocerte, Ichijouji-kun. Creo que seremos buenos amigos —rió súbitamente, luego de devolverle sus pertenencias.

Pensó, en ese mismo instante, que jamás había conocido a alguien tan _extraña_. Se cuestionó, luego y mil veces más, el por qué la encontró tan _intrigante_.

* * *

—Eres _algo_ antipático, ¿sabías? —cuestionó ella una vez, meses más tarde.

La miró enarcando una ceja, pero lo dejó pasar. No tenía caso que dijese algo o la conversación se alargaría demasiado.

Había pasado la mitad del año desde que se conocieron, en aquel ordinario primer encuentro y la conocía más bien poco, pero tampoco estaba seguro de que hablara en serio. Era demasiado raro escucharle decir cosas que no fuesen locuras momentáneas.

Seguramente, sólo estaba aburrida en esa clase de historia.

Ella no era muy amiga del silencio, del respeto.

A decir verdad, no se llevaba nada bien con el silencio, el mutismo ni la paz. Y eso era sabido por todos sus compañeros, amigos y familiares. Podía señalar que incluso los que la veían pasar, no necesitaban ser adivinos para corroborarlo.

También él había terminado conociendo detalles como ese.

Cuando llegaba a algún lugar, inmediatamente necesitaba hacerse notar. Con su risa, sus gestos o su voz. La risa más fuerte, los ademanes más exagerados, la voz más fuerte del patio.

Osamu le concedió ese peso a la firme certeza de que a ella le gustaba llamar la atención de la misma forma que a él le gustaba la idea de pasar _desapercibido_.

No, no necesitaba que nadie _más_ posase sus miradas apremiantes sobre él.

Había aprendido a vivir con ellas pero eso no significaba que le gustasen. Prefería mantenerse lejos, a un lado. Con sus notas, sus padres orgullosos y su hermano angustiado. La presión de los segundos y el rechazo del tercero comenzaban a molestarle más que a incentivarle. A veces pensaba que terminaría por ahogarse.

Eso era más que suficiente. Aunque no todos pensaban igual.

Su compañera era de las pocas que parecía hacer caso omiso de todo lo demás. Parecía que su mundo alcanzaba para que todos se contentasen, que era feliz. Osamu no recordaba haber sentido _tanta_ envidia por alguien antes pero tampoco olvidaba que gracias a esa chica, sus mañanas en la escuela no eran tan monótonas.

A ella le gustaba fingir que peleaban. Él se divertía con ver en sus expresiones tan distintas e inéditas. No supo como inicio ese juego. Pensó que había dejado todo eso atrás mucho antes que ella llegara. Pero no veía eso como un inconveniente. Nunca había sido un problema para la muchacha tampoco.

Sabía que llegaría porque escuchaba su voz inconfundible en los pasillos y, entonces, preparaba algo para molestarla.

Era divertido, se volvió cosa de todos los días. Su rutina, una rutina más divertida de lo que estaba dispuesto a aceptar.

—Si tú lo dices —masculló él, finalmente. Se sonreía cuando veía su expresión impaciente— Tampoco me agradas.

Jun reía con sus respuestas, como si fuese incapaz de molestarse en verdad.

Prefirió no decirle que pensaba de ella al principio, al conocerla. Lo reservó en lo más recóndito de su mente, junto a sus quejas infantiles y sus deseos de ser niño otra vez.

Tal vez se lo dijo, pero mucho después.

Se lo dijo cuando dejó de creerlo, cuando se volvieron argumentos para enfadarla, cuando dejó la máscara de felicidad sólo para cuando estaba emocionada.

Probablemente, posteriormente le dijo todo lo que había callado. Ella hurgó sin cuidado entre sus más profundos secretos, prometiendo silencio. Era su mérito haber logrado que él se lo contase. Prometió que no dejaría que nada cambiase esa confianza.

Cuando se conocieron, cuando aprendieron a aceptarse el uno al otro.

Jun solía mirarlo con una amplia sonrisa, hablándole por horas de cosas sin sentido y haciendo énfasis en cuestiones sin importancia.

Le gustaba hacerse oír. Sus ojos fulminantes antecedían un golpe o castigo, siempre hallaba la forma de hacer que las personas hicieran lo que quisiera. Y él, que no tenía una vena masoquista y que era muy inteligente, se las ingeniaba para seguir la línea de su retahíla de ideas. Eran de infinita variedad. Desde las más absurdas y descabelladas hasta las que se le antojaban divertidamente sensatas. Tenía que decir que su imaginación era privilegiada, que sus narraciones abundaban las aventuras y los romances.

Cuando dejó atrás las muñecas, a la niña y a la primaria, todo cambió. Y nada se volvió diferente.

Era egoísta e irritante cuando se lo proponía. _Obsesiva_ cuando lo requería una situación. Chillaba de emoción por los motivos más absurdos.

Y, sin embargo, se encontró sonriendo en sintonía con ella más de una vez. Disfrutando su compañía y añorando su presencia cuando no se veían.

Solía pensar sólo en sus deseos y arrastraba a las personas consigo sin consideración alguna. Incluso a él, que pensaba, era inmune a sus caprichos. ¿Cómo podía ser tan fanática de un grupo musical que se llamaba _Lobos_ _Adolescentes_? ¿Y, peor aún, de su cantante? Jamás pensó que ella fuese de esa clase de chicas que se dejan llevar por la moda.

—¿Por qué te parece mal? —protestó, más de una vez— Momoe jamás se queja cuando me acompaña a los conciertos y ella piensa como tú. Más o menos.

Momoe, sí. Una amiga que la esperaba desde Odaiba. Tal vez la persona con más paciencia sobre la faz de la tierra. O eso entendía él, ya que no lo conocía.

Jun le hablaba de las personas como sí el fuese alguna especie de directorio.

—¿No eras el _niño_ genio? —cuestionó, burlona. Muchas veces se abstuvo de responder cuando usaba ese argumento.

Sólo hasta que ella lo pronunció, lo consideró un _defecto_. Repasó una y cien veces sus libros, pero se perdía entre las líneas.

Nunca fue bueno para despegar aspectos, siempre se centró en sólo una cosa. Las pompas de jabón, el estudio, Jun… ¿_Jun_? No, siempre había pensado que su meta era ser el mejor. No dejar que nadie lo superase, ni siquiera…

_Nadie_.

* * *

Nunca entendió, ni desde el momento en que sucedió, como ella logró que sus barreras se quebrasen.

Había construido su pared con esmero, desestimando la soledad que sentía cuando se encerraba en la biblioteca por horas, cuando la computadora encendida sólo archivaba datos e investigación, cuando su hermano lo miraba con tristeza a la distancia. Pensó que no necesitaba más. Que sólo bastaba con lo que tenía.

Tenía que haber comprendido entonces que era _ambicioso_. Y que la quería.

Tal vez lo descubrió el día que la encontró llorando, escondida de ojos ajenos y refugiándose en el mismo lugar que él, aunque por razones totalmente diferentes.

No pensó que pudiese ser vulnerable y eso fue el detonante. Jamás pensó en ser quien la consuele y encontró delicada la sonrisa de sus labios, cuando lo agradeció unos días más tarde, cuando del dolor sólo quedaban vestigios.

Se encontró pensando en ella como en una chica y no solamente como en Jun Motomiya, su compañera, su amiga.

Nunca había sido una persona especialmente paciente con alguien. Jamás lo consideraron la persona más expresiva del mundo y sólo algunas de sus más íntimas cuestiones se asomaban al exterior, de la misma forma que sucede con los icebergs.

Se dio cuenta que, incluso para él, había cosas que seguían siendo un misterio.

—¿Sabes que necesitas? —cuestionó, divertida mientras giraban en una esquina la tarde de verano que pasaron juntos en un parque— Un cuento. Un _inicio_…

Había cerrado los libros de cuentos cuando encontró su interés en los de matemáticas y lenguas. Frunció el ceño, incómodo, cuando ella insistió sobre él tema.

—¿Por qué no _Érase una vez_? —preguntó, por compromiso. No se le ocurría nada más original.

—Muy convencional, ¿no crees?

Jamás notó cuando se volvió necesaria su presencia para el despertar de su sonrisa, cuando sus palabras comenzaron a ser interesantes y sus actos se volvieron más comprensibles.

—Nunca cambies —sonrió una vez, cuando le secaba las lágrimas. Sus enemigas cristalinas llegaban en el momento menos pensado, pero se las ingeniaba para hacerlas desaparecer.

—Tampoco tú, tonto —repetía.

Solían sentarse juntos, encontrarse juntos. Por órdenes de la maestra en primaria, por acciones del destino fuera de los salones cuando coincidían en algún sitio… Y porque estar a su lado resultó indispensable, más adelante.

Sus ausencias se volvieron dolorosas con el tiempo y sus peleas infantiles se tiñeron de sonrisas tras cada final.

—No te creo —le gritó cuando se separaron una tarde, después de que él habló con sus padres por todo lo ocurrido. Jun no concebía que él hablase de un futuro lejos de ellos.

—Todo será mejor —argumentó, con amargura— Ken estaría feliz, incluso. Si las cosas fueran distintas… Eligiría cambiar todo, desde el inicio del cuento.

—No es posible —renegó ella

—Imaginaré que sí.

Pero la familia era la familia. Ama a tu familia de principio a fin, decía Jun con los brazos en jarras. Sea como fuese, siempre serás parte de ella. Su madre le reprendía que dejase tanto de lado sus estudios, su padre se preguntaba qué era lo que iba mal. ¿La adolescencia había llegado ya? El niño que necesitaba superar a todos parecía quedarse estancado.

—El genio que no quería ser inteligente —lo bautizó ella, esa misma tarde, sonriendo con picardía— Tendré que convertirte en un _niño_. No debe ser difícil.

Como había ocurrido al inicio de su relación, no entendió a que se refería.

Simpatía, cariño, afecto. Se volvieron palabras demasiado simples para describir sus sentimientos. Amistad, el recurso sencillo. Porque bautizarla como su mejor amiga sería encasillarla y ella ocupaba mucho más que ese puesto en su vida.

En algún punto, terminó acostumbrándose a ella y su energía rebosante. Era malhumorada, orgullosa, terca. Pero su corazón era _noble_.

Sus obsesiones resultaron indefensas y sus enojos, aunque temibles, jamás duraban demasiado. Sus ilusiones se volvieron prioridad para él y sus penas se ahogaron en vasos medio vacíos, porque fueron compartidas.

La volvió parte de su vida, una esencial sin duda, y la imaginó acompañándolo en su camino interminable. La destacó como compañera en momentos de frustración, como su amiga fiel en tiempos de duda y como aliada orgullosa en épocas de triunfo.

—La quiero —confesó una noche, a la oscuridad. ¿De que forma la quería? Era demasiado joven para dar una respuesta _exacta_. La aproximación le producía _demasiado_ miedo. Mejor no insistir demasiado.

Al menos, su vida dejó de ser una línea monótona y gris. —¿A ti que color te gusta? —solía preguntarle cada día, sólo para saber cual era el afortunado favorito del momento. A Jun le gustaban muchos colores. El rosa y el amarillo, especialmente. Más el segundo que el primero. El azul, el violeta y una mezcla de ambos, por supuesto. El verde, luego. El rojo y el naranja, al final.

Se volvió marca de las vivencias, memoria de las ilusiones compartidas, deseos de un futuro soñado y recordatorio de los momentos perdidos. Llenó los vacíos silenciosos y alegró la fría coraza de su ser.

Jun, sus ojos vivaces y su cabello desordenado. Su risa estridente, sus obsesiones absurdas y amuletos extraños. Sus anécdotas indiscretas, su alegría de vivir, su amor por todo lo bello.

Como la luna, tenía muchas fases. Una para cada día, a veces tan opuestas como la luna llena y el cuarto menguante. Se enfadaba mucho por momentos, otras veces reía sin parar. Una locura, pensaba, pero la mejor de todas ellas. Era indiscreta, impetuosa, dramática. Una actriz frustrada sin formación, una adolescente extremista y una adulta naciente cuando lo pretendía.

Jun era como un arco iris. Era capaz de vivir infinitas emociones en un solo día y enseñarlas todas con una mirada. Todo en una sola.

**...**

* * *

**N/A: **¡Hola! Este es el fic de Osamu y Jun. Dije que no podía dejar de imaginarlos juntos y era verdad xD Es un AU porque Ichijouji-kun sigue vivo y espero que siga así... O un semi AU, ya que el final no dice demasiado. En fin, cualquier opción está bien. No quería contradecir el cannon así que puede ser cualquier cosa.

Supongo que tengo que aclarar que es esto... Puede que el fic este un poco desordenado, pero es que así es como se me ocurrió. Sólo empecé a escribir. Tengo ideas caprichosas (?) y ninguna terminaba de convencerme hasta llegar a esta, tal vez concluya las otras que empecé antes y dejé inconclusas, algún día. Pensé que no importaba demasiado el orden, al fin de cuentas. No me gustó demasiado el título pero fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, y no puedo cambiarlo xD

¡Agradezco a todos los que hayan leído este fic!

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
